


Get In Loser, We're Going to do Science

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Porn Watching, Science, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to fuck you for science?”  Stiles smirked, his fingers all ready dipping between Derek’s cheeks, brushing against his hole.  </p>
<p>“Yes Stiles,” Derek said with a straight face.  “I want you to fuck me for science.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In Loser, We're Going to do Science

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of 30 Days of Sterek.
> 
> Prompt: Her hands are sticky.

“Hey,” Derek walked into the bedroom and dropped his wallet and keys on the dresser. Stiles had his headphones in, deep in concentration watching whatever was on his laptop. “Stiles?” Derek called louder. 

“Huh?” Stiles glanced up. “Oh, hey,” he said absentmindedly then went right back to his computer, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Derek frowned but just kicked his boots off under the bed and dropped a kiss on Stiles’s forehead as he walked to the bathroom. Stiles puckered his lips in Derek’s general direction without looking away from the screen and Derek chuckled under his breath, they must have released a new Avengers 2 trailer. Marvel movies were generally the only thing that could hold Stiles’s attention that completely. 

Well that and Derek’s fingers in his ass. Or Derek’s tongue in his ass. Or Derek’s dick in his ass. And now Derek was thinking about Stiles’s ass. And his fingers in Stiles’s ass. And his tongue in Stiles’s ass. And his dick in Stiles’s ass. Derek groaned as he felt himself slowly start to harden. He allowed himself a few perfunctory strokes before forcing himself to stop. 

He’s pretty sure he could tear Stiles away from The Avengers if he promised a blow job. Granted it would probably result in Stiles calling out, “Oh Captain!” when he came, but Derek didn’t actually mind that as much as he pretended to. 

When Derek got out of the shower, Stiles was still focused intently on his laptop. But he wasn’t making his _, Joss Whedon is a God and I worship at his feet,_ face, it was more like his, _I might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm_ face. So probably not Avengers then. 

“What are you watching?” Derek asked as Stiles’s nose screwed up in disgust yet again. Stiles pulled his headphones out and Derek repeated the question. 

“Porn,” Stiles said without looking away from the computer. 

“Porn?” Derek asked confused. Because that was definitely not his porn face. “That’s not your porn face.” 

That got Stiles’s attention and he tapped the space bar before looking up at Derek and offering a cheeky smile. “I have a porn face?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah,” Derek smirked as he dropped his towel and Stiles’s eyes glassed over, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips as he took in Derek’s body, water dripping from his hair down his chest, cock still half hard,. “And there it is.” 

Derek turned around and Stiles whimpered. He bent over and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from the drawer before slipping them on. “Not fair,” Stiles protested and Derek smiled. 

“You’ve got porn,” Derek reminded him pulling on a pair of sweats and a grabbing Stiles’s t-shirt from where it was draped over the chair before walking out of the bedroom. As much as he’d wanted to just crawl into the bed naked and take Stiles apart, slowly. He did have a few things to take care of that he knew he wouldn’t want get back up to do after he had Stiles sated and sleepy curled around him. 

He set up the coffee pot for Stiles in the morning, grabbed the trash and took it out to the can then dragged the can out to the curb. He stopped on his way up to check the mail because Stiles always forgot to check the mail. He sorted out the bills and set them in the basket on the desk, then put Stiles’s gaming magazine by his chair so he could read it in the morning. 

He was tossing the junk mail in the trash when he came across a post card of the Eiffel Tower, all lit up, towering over the city at night. He flipped it over and smiled when he saw Erica’s messy handwriting, a simple message of, “ _Paris bitches!”._ He grabbed the BHPD Blood Drive magnet and hung the post card on the fridge next to Lydia and Jackson’s wedding invitation. 

Derek locked all the doors and ran a finger over all the runes before finally making his way back upstairs. He assumed Stiles would have put the computer away, maybe even stripped in anticipation. He assumed wrong. He was still sitting on the bed, his computer on his lap, a slightly disgruntled look on his face. 

“Why are you still watching that?” Derek asked as he climbed up the mattress. “You’re obviously not enjoying it. You’re not researching werewolf porn again are you?” Derek groaned, still remembered the three weeks Stiles wouldn’t even let Derek touch him after he went a little too far down the rabbit hole and found illustrations of _knotting_. Derek practically had to get a signed affidavit from Deaton swearing that Derek’s dick would not in fact swell up to the size of a baseball inside him and tie them together for an hour before he got to top again. 

“No, just your basic girl on girl,” Stiles shook his head. 

Derek frowned. “Then what’s with the face? You love girl on girl.” Derek rested his head on Stiles’s stomach and watched the two blondes going at it on the screen. 

“Apparently not anymore,” Stiles said wincing as fingers were inserted and something squelched. 

“Then why are you watching it?” 

“For science,” Stiles shrugged and Derek turned his head to look up at Stiles in confusion. 

“You’re watching porn,” Derek said slowly. “For science?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, concentrating way too hard to the threesome that was now happening on screen, considering it was, you know, a threesome, and not a documentary on endangered wildlife preservation or something. He seemed to realize Derek would need more than that and elaborated. “Ok, see, I was at Scott’s earlier, watching some regular porn, just hanging out you know.” 

“Sure,” Derek snorted. “Because my day regularly consists of hanging out with my best friend and watching some porn.” 

Stiles looked down at Derek and glared. “It was for _science_.” 

“You know, I don’t think that actually means what you think it means,” Derek said fondly and Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek rolled over, brushing his nose up against Stiles’s hip and closing his eyes. He’d never really been that big on porn, especially when Stiles was warm and willing and right there in his bed. And even when he was in the mood, he preferred his porn with a lot more dick and a lot less vag. Even if it was for science. 

Stiles’s hand dropped to Derek’s head, his fingers carding through Derek’s still damp hair and he hummed, pushing a little closer. 

“Initially we were playing video games, but then Scott said something. Remember when Lydia dragged me, Scott, Isaac and Danny to help her pick out her lingerie for her honeymoon?” Derek nodded. “Well Scott pointed out that the whole time she was modeling for us, I didn’t smell even a little aroused.” Stiles said. “At first I didn’t worry about it, cause I’m totally beyond over popping a chub every time she looks at me you know. Then I remembered there was this one thing she tried on that was basically like, a _string_. Scott said even Danny smelled aroused at that one. But I _didn’t_.” 

“So naturally you were worried,” Derek offered.

“Exactly!” Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “I thought maybe it was just Lydia, that since we were such good friends now I couldn’t even see her in a sexual way. But then I realized I couldn’t remember the last time I saw any woman in a sexual way. So Scott suggested an experiment.” 

“Hence the porn,” Derek nodded in understand. 

“Hence the porn,” Stiles said. 

“And?” Derek asked. 

“Nothing,” Stiles threw his hands up. “I mean I enjoyed it about as much as Danny did. But not as much as Scott and Isaac.” 

“Oh Danny and Isaac were there too? This just keeps getting better and better,” Derek said fondly. 

“I needed a control group,” Stiles said. 

“Naturally,” Derek laughed. Stiles ignored him. 

“But then I realized the only thing I really liked about it was that the guy kind of reminded me of you. So I figured, to get a true sampling I needed to take guys out of the picture all together. And here we are.” Stiles nodded at the screen where one of the girls was shoving her entire fist inside the other girl. 

“So what’s the verdict?” Derek asked. 

“Nothing,” Stiles shook his head. “I mean I’m watching this and all I can think is, ‘my god that’s so messy’.” Stiles scrunched up his nose. 

“Messy?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Messy,” Stiles nodded. “I mean look at that,” Stiles recoiled as the girl pulled her hand free. “Ugh, her hands are sticky now. That’s--that’s just gross.” 

“You had your tongue in my ass last night,” Derek pointed out. 

“Yeah but it wasn’t sticky!” Stiles protested. 

Derek pulled away and looked up at Stiles with half hooded eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, his tone far more fond than it should have been. 

“You know, I used to love girl parts! My dick was an equal opportunity riser and then you came along with your ridiculous abs, and your adorable bunny teeth,” Derek reached forward, scraping said bunny teeth along the curve of Stiles’s hip and his hand tightened in Derek’s hair and Derek could feel Stiles’s cock filling up against the curve of his shoulder. “Ok, I’ve been watching porn for like 5 hours straight, and yet this is the first time my dick has bothered to take an interest in anything.” 

“Sorry,” Derek said not sounding sorry at all as he nosed Stiles’s shirt out of the way, sucking a bruise into his hipbone. 

“This is serious,” Stiles said. “You and your magic dick have ruined me Derek. And not just for other men. For other women too, and the lesbians. You’ve ruined me for the lesbians!” Stiles said as Derek shifted again, mouthing across Stiles’s abs to his belly button before pulling away. 

“I’m sure the lesbians are equally as distraught about that,” Derek offered, grabbing the computer and closing it before setting it on the floor by the bed and then pressed Stiles down onto the bed, crawling up his body, dropping open mouthed kisses over Stiles’s abs along the way. 

He got to Stiles’s mouth and nipped at Stiles’s bottom lip gently before soothing the sting with his tongue. When he pulled away, Stiles chased after him, sucking Derek’s tongue in his mouth. 

It didn’t take long to get them both naked and Derek groaned as Stiles’s arched up against him. His dick was certainly taking more than just an interest in this. 

“Fuck,” Derek panted, pulling back a little to look down between them, his eyes riveted where Stiles’s cock lay heavy against his stomach, sliding in the crease of Derek’s hip when he thrust up. Derek looked back up at Stiles, his head thrown back and eyes lidded and dropped a sloppy kiss to his collarbone. 

“I had planned on fucking you into the mattress,” Derek panted into his neck. “Taking you apart slowly with my fingers first,” Stiles groaned. “Maybe even my tongue,” Derek licked up Stiles’s jaw. “Until you begged.” He caught Stiles’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly. “But I’m thinking I want to ride you now.” Stiles let out a high whine. “Just to make sure everything still works properly. Since you were so worried.” Derek pulled away and smiled down at Stiles. 

“You want me to fuck you for science?” Stiles smirked, his fingers all ready dipping between Derek’s cheeks, brushing against his hole. 

“Yes Stiles,” Derek said with a straight face. “I want you to fuck me for science.” 

“I can totally do that,” Stiles assure him, surging up and smashing his lips against Derek’s in a sloppy kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything else but Derek didn’t seem to care if the sounds Stiles’s were pulling from him were anything to go by. 

Derek pulled away just long enough to grab the lube from the bedside table. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached behind him. Stiles moved his mouth down Derek’s chest to his nipple, running the flat of his tongue over the hardened bud before biting down lightly as Derek pushed in with one finger. Normally he’d let Stiles’s prep him, but Stiles could literally spend hours just working Derek open with his fingers. And while that makes for a pretty fun Sunday afternoon, that’s not what Derek needed right now. He needed Stiles inside of him. 

Because Stiles might have been joking about Derek ruining him for anyone else, but to Derek it wasn’t a joke at all. Stiles had ruined him a long time ago, and there was a part of Derek that reveled in the fact that the feeling was mutual.

Stiles moved his attention to the other nipple as Derek slid a second finger in alongside the first and a grunt punched out of him as he accidentally brushed against his prostate. He pulled his fingers out then and rubbed more lube onto Stiles’s cock before positioning it right at his entrance and sinking down, slowly. 

“Jesus,” Stiles’s whole body went tense under him in surprise as he forced himself not to move until Derek was ready. He probably could have prepped himself a bit more but he liked the burn, liked the stretch. 

Derek leaned forward, grabbing onto the headboard as he let his body get used to the sensation of being filled. He glanced down and Stiles was looking up at him, a soft smile on his face and Derek couldn’t help but lean down and drop a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Move,” Derek whispered, pulling off of him a bit and Stiles grabbed Derek’s waist then snapped his hips up sharply as he pulled Derek down to meet him, the angle just right to scrape against his prostate. “Yeah,” Derek nodded, pulling off again and this time Stiles slammed up into him without prompting. 

Derek eased Stiles into a frantic pace, his fingers digging into the headboard, his thighs shaking with the effort to hold himself up. Stiles dropped a hand from his waist and wrapped it around Derek’s cock, stroking him in time with Stiles’s thrust. Stiles let his thumb nail drag along the tender spot on the underside of his head, before dipping into the slit and gathering up the pre-come that was leaking out to make the slide just a bit easier. 

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, mouthing at his throat as Stiles’s grip tightened on Derek’s cock. Stiles thrust up only a few more times, the new angle even better, making it almost painful, as Stiles rammed his prostate ever time and he came, spilling all over Stiles’s hand and abs. 

“Fuck,” Stiles said, moving his hand back to Derek’s hip, his grip bruising as he slammed Derek down onto him. His thrusts slowed down to a shallow grind and Derek clenched around him, helping him along and pulling Stiles’s orgasm out of him with a cry. 

Derek made a move to pull off of him but Stiles’s hands wrapped around Derek’s back, holding him in place. “Just…not yet,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s jaw and Derek stayed until Stiles’s breathing went back to normal and he loosened his hold, pulling out off Derek and rolling them over so Stiles was laying on top of Derek. 

“You know,” Stiles yawned. “If science had been like that in school, I might have paid more attention.” 

Derek paused for a second. “Wasn’t Harris your science teacher?” Derek asked. 

“And now you’ve ruined science for me too.” Stiles groaned and Derek laughed as Stiles reached out to slap his side playfully. 

“Ugh,” Derek pulled away from him. “Don’t touch me, your hand’s all sticky.” He motioned to Stiles’s hand with a smirk which had a nice coating of Derek’s come drying on it. 

“You’re the worst,” Stiles said pushing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. Derek heard the water run then cut off and then Stiles walked back into the room with a wet rag. He wiped off his stomach and Derek’s then ran the rag between Derek’s legs before tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket. 

“So?” Derek asked, his eyes dropping. “Was the experiment a success?” 

“The results are inconclusive,” Stiles said, burrowing his nose into Derek’s neck. “We’ll probably have to repeat the process a few more times. For science.” 

Derek turned on his side, sliding one of his legs between Stiles and pulling him closer. “For science.” He agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I [tumble](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/). True Story.


End file.
